


Wounds

by sleepylotus



Series: Pearls [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stolen Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylotus/pseuds/sleepylotus
Summary: Tending someone with a serious gunshot wound was not what Beth had in mind...





	Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> So this is turning into a series... Heh. A series of ficlets adding a bit more of a brio twist to our favorite scenes... 
> 
> I've made some slight revisions to part I, Pearls.

# II. Wounds

 

The good news was that Beth finally had a name for Gang Friend.

Rio.

The bad news was that she had found this information in a fellow gang member’s phone, the young man of which who was passed out and seeping blood through his bandages into her youngest daughter’s bed. Tending someone with a serious gunshot wound was _not_ what Beth had in mind when she offered her [and by association, Annie’s and Ruby’s] services to Rio the other night.

Rio, however, does not really seem to find her arguments compelling, as he sat nonchalantly on the steps of her back porch in his black hoodie and pockets apparently bulging with cash.

Must be nice.

“Maybe you guys can go check on our new friend upstairs?” Beth asks Annie and Ruby. They understand she wants a moment alone with their dangerous new boss, and are all too happy to scurry away and let Beth handle it. Annie claimed that Beth had a way with him, but Beth wasn’t really too sure.  

She certainly _hadn’t_ divulged the details that amidst offering to continue to work for Rio she had also maybe kissed him—a little bit.

"This is _not_ what I signed up for," she told him, defensively crossing her arms and determined to put her foot down.

Rio’s expression remained unreadable. "You don't get to pick and choose, sweetheart. If you're in, you're in." There was a pause, and he canted his head, the way he did when he was trying to puzzle out Beth’s thought process. She seemed like a puzzle to him he didn’t quite know what to do with. "You don't think that because you kissed me you get special treatment, do you?"

Mortified, Beth went rigid, hissing an indignant "No!" A few beats passed before she added, "And for the record, you kissed me too."

The corner of Rio’s full mouth curled up with the memory, and Beth felt her face flush as he rose to stand before her. "Yeah, and imma do it again too if you keep runnin' your mouth. You’re pretty when you’re mad."

Livid, Beth poked her finger into his chest. It was a very _firm_ chest, she noticed. Practically solid as a rock. "You do not—" She never got to finish her sentence, because Rio grabbed her up and slanted his mouth over hers. She was not proud—but she melted, even moaning a little until she remembered she did not want Ruby or _especially_ Annie to look out and see her enthusiastically kissing Gang Friend. This kiss was different from the others—deeper— _demanding_.

Bone melting.

When Rio finally drew back from her Beth clutched at his shoulders so she would not fall over.

"That's not fair," she groused, her voice barely a whisper.

"Nothin' is." She expected him to be his usual smug self, but something tense swam behind his eyes. "So keep him alive, yeah? I'll be back in a few days."

"Rio." His name felt _good_ on her tongue. She did not let go of him just yet. "I am not qualified to care for a gunshot victim. What if he dies?"

"Then it won't be on you. He knew the risks. Just change the bandages once in a while. Keep it clean. He's young. He'll be fine."

"Is this an endorsement from personal experience?"

Rio's eyes were the flat black of darkest night in that moment. "Yeah. It happens in this line of work."

Just another day at the office, apparently. Suddenly Beth felt cold, as though January winter had suddenly fallen upon them. What had she gotten them into?

She wanted to cling to him a bit longer, but she knew when she had to let him go, or he would make her. She probably wouldn't like that either.

Beth watched him saunter off on those long legs, though at the gate to the backyard he turned. "Hey." She looked up from her brown study. She was thinking about where to buy medical supplies at this time of night without raising too many eyebrows. "You got this."

She was so stunned by the unexpected encouragement that she couldn't even speak before he disappeared into the night like a wraith from a nightmare.

Or maybe just a dream.

A very dark, confusing, but somehow beguiling, dream.

She had to find some bandages.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love to hear your comments, they make my day!


End file.
